


Play Time

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Takes place in the same AU as "Defiant Submission" By: Springkink (Zebra) on Achieve of our own





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Springkink (Zebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Defiant Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87732) by [Springkink (Zebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink). 



> Huehuehuehue

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Emperor Megatron sat comfortably on this throne. His purple cape made of silk made him look intimidating. 

High-Commander Soundwave entered. "Emperor Megatron, I have caught Autobot rebels". Megatron sighed. Even after he dominated the entire universe, the Autobots still rebelled against him. Why wouldn't they just accept his rule? 

"Bring them in". He smirked as a group of 8 Autobots entered. The leader stepped forward. Soundwave held a gun to his head. "Tell me, why are you being a disruption to the Decepticon Empire?", Megatron said sounding bored. 

The leader spits at the ground and said, "You'll soon see! The almighty Optimus Prime will lead us!", He said loudly with determination. 

Megatron snickered. He then laughed loudly. "Priceless! Just priceless!", He said. He snapped his fingers as behind, a shadow came out. 

The Autobot rebels could not believe what they were seeing. "P-Prime?!", The leader shouted flustered. 

Optimus was wearing a collar that read, 'Megatron's little Prime", a Black midriff that had the Decepticon insignia on it and a gold belt with blue jewels on it. He also wore a bright blue miniskirt with fishnet stockings and bows at the side of his boots. His mask glistened. There were words written on his thighs and legs. There was also a little purple heart near his left optic. On his left antenna, he had a blue bow and an electric blue optic. On the right antenna, he had a pink bow and a light pink optic. 

"T-This is a hologram!", The leader said. "Nope. I'll prove it to you", Megatron said. He pulled the leash as Optimus sat down on his knees. "Now open up your chest". Optimus nodded and opened his chest up. The matrix of leadership was there. 

"Now tell them who you are", Megatron said. Optimus nodded. He stood up, bowed and said, "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots and personal pet of the Emperor Megatron, ruler of the universe". The rebels in confusion, sadness, anger, shame and arousal looked away. Optimus got up. "If I may Master, can I play with them?", He asked with a sweet voice. "Alright. Go on. Have fun. You know how the game goes", Megatron said letting go of his leash. Optimus then said, "Touch my master and die. Either way...YOU ARE GOING TO DIE", As his servo turned into an ax. Soundwave said, "Game Time: Acknowledged. Rules: Captives must defeat Prime in order to live. Refusal: Death. Begin", Soundwave said as he took the gun away from the leaders head. 

The rebels got their weapons out. "He is no longer a Prime but a re-programmed pleasure bot", The leader shouted. Then he fell. An ax cuts his body in two. Optimus's optics turned blood red as he tore out the mech's spark and crushed. 

"Anyone who disrespects the queen, well...may Unicorn have mercy on you", A re-programmed Optimus said. A soldier tossed him a bat. It read, 'Sweet Recharge'. He took at began to beat-up some rebels. Then he took out twin guns and began shooting the ones behind him. Soon he focused on the one beneath him. Once he was done, he was covered in blood. 

"Come 'ere Prime", Megatron said. Optimus dropped his ax and ran up the steps and hugged Megatron. "I love you", He said. Megatron hugged him back. "I love you too Prime". The two both laughed insanely as The bodies were dragged away.

**Author's Note:**

> U mad or nah?


End file.
